You Look Familiar Rewrite
by CrestofGlee
Summary: Rachel and Quinn knows each other longer than they think. What happens when Rachel remembers Lucy Fabray from Grade school. What happened to them. Faberry/Barcy, Barbra and Lucy flashbacks. This is the rewritten story, with changes in it to read better.
1. Quinn 'Lucy' Fabray

**Chapter 1: Quinn 'Lucy' Fabray**

'_Wait a minute, Quinn is Lucy?'_ Rachel stands there confused, a frown on her face after their performance of Born this way. '_Maybe…' _She frowned harder, '_but I have to make sure, I am sure I have photos somewhere in the house from the stuff my dad's kept from my childhood'. _She felt a sudden pang in her chest_. 'Lucy…'_

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue stood in front of her. Rachel is brought back to reality. "Rachel, I want to lock up, you coming?" Mr. Schue asks.

Rachel nods before she heads towards the door.

…

Rachel is looking around in the house, looking for that specific photo book. She suddenly recalls that she hid the book when they moved here. She didn't want to be reminded of her childhood memories. Once she found the book she opened it and looked for their class photo.

'_There I was at my first ballet recital'._ She turned the page. _'Where I won the debate championship, moving on'_. She turned another page, almost slamming the book shut as she did.

"…_Friends forever. We'll always have each other." They clinked their necklaces…_

Rachel shook her head as the memory flooded into her, and then opened the album on that page again, her face growing hard as she did and took the picture out.

…

She took a deep breath as she walked up to the house. _'You can do this, Rachel. You are Rachel Barbra Berry, nothing scares you.' _She knocked on the door. She saw Judy Fabray, Quinn's mother, open the door.

"Hello, Ms. Fabray, is Quinn here?" Rachel said in a solid voice.

"Afternoon Rachel, yes she is." She gestured for her to come in. "I'll take you to her room."

Rachel followed Judy towards Quinn's Room and knocked on the door.

"Quinnie, someone's here to see you," she said through the door.

"Coming," Quinn walked to the door and opened it. When she saw Rachel she frowned. "R- Rachel?"

"Hi, Quinn," Rachel said softly, looking awkward.

"You can go, Mom," Quinn said politely.

"Call if you need anything," Judy said with a winning smile before walking down the hall.

"Come in Rachel." Quinn stepped out of the way, while Rachel walked into her room and looked around.

"You have a nice room, Quinn," Rachel said nervously.

"Why are you here?" Quinn asked annoyed.

"Well…" Rachel decides it's better to show her and digs in her bag for their grade school photo and hands it to her.

"Where did you get this?" Quinn asks, anger in her voice, feeling irritated and also a little sad.

"Who is in the photo, Quinn?" Rachel pushed for an answer.

"Me, in the front row," Quinn says feeling anger rise up in her. "Why are you doing this, Rachel? What's the point of showing me this?" Quinn asked, trying to keep the tears from showing.

"…_Nothing will ever keep us apart…"Smiling at the flower in her hand._

Rachel is a little shocked by her reaction. "My intent is not to hurt you, Quinn. Who is sitting next to you in that photo?" Rachel asks softly.

Quinn takes a look at the photo and instantly recognizes her "Barbra, my only friend through most of grade school." Quinn keeps staring at the photo, "I wonder what happened to her, we never saw each other after high school." She tried very hard to keep the tears from coming, "I really miss her a lot, she was as true as a friend can be." Tears started to escape her eyes and she tries to wipe them away but they kept on coming. "You know, she was the only true friend I ever had." Rachel smiled a bit to herself, while Quinn continues, "Yeah, we accept each other in Glee but I can tell no one wants to be friends with me. I still have no real friends at this school. She was the only one I ever had… Rachel, why on earth did you bring me this photo?" Quinn's expression pained and hurt as she looks at her, not sure why she just told all that to Rachel.

Rachel herself was also wiping away a few tears. She doesn't know what to say, so instead she chooses to embrace Quinn. Quinn rests her head on her shoulder.

"I miss her so much. What wouldn't I give to see her again," Quinn whimpered.

Rachel could feel teardrops seep through her blouse. "Quinn?" Rachel whispered out.

"Yes Rachel?" Quinn asks.

"Barbra isn't gone."

"Yes she is and if she sees me she wouldn't know it's me or she would attack me. How could you want your childhood best friend who basically left without saying goodbye to be all by herself." Rachel could hardly hear what Quinn said.

"Quinn… I'm Barbra," Rachel said quietly.

Quinn stiffens and shoves Rachel a little bit away from her. "Rachel, what is wrong with you?" Quinn says with a look of disgust on her face.

Rachel doesn't take it lightly. "Quinn… Nothing is wrong with me… I'm Barbra… Don't you see it?"

Quinn looks at Rachel appalled that the brunette would say such a thing… "I know I've been a horrible person to you and I deserve whatever you want to throw at me but I never thought you'd stoop so low, Rachel!"

Rachel tried to step closer to Quinn but the blonde stepped back straight away. "Quinn, open your eyes and see… How can you not know that I'm Barbra?"

"Stop it, Rachel!" Quinn screamed.

"Fine! If you want to be like that, I'll leave… I don't understand you Quinn… I know you can see it's me… Maybe you're too scared to actually come to terms with the fact that I'm Barbra, or maybe deep down you have always realized who I am and got too scared to ask me… I don't know, Quinn… But I'm standing here telling you I'm Barbra… But if you don't want to listen… Fine," Rachel storms out of the room, tears in her eyes and leaves the photo on Quinn's bed.

Quinn looks at the photo again… Something in her mind put two and two together and she could see how Rachel was Barbra 2.0. How her singing was always amazing except when she was sick that one time… Like Barbra's. Like how she could get mad but it was hot in a way… Like Barbra. How Rachel would play with her hair the same way Barbra did. How Rachel always stands up for what she believes in… Like Barbra.

Quinn's mind continued to be flood with memories of Barbra and how similar Rachel was to her old best friend. The blonde was pulled out of her trace when she heard her mind shoot out to her _'Rachel is Barbra, Run!_' She got up and ran out the door, glad to have her fitness from cheerleading, and she ran after Rachel… After Barbra!

…

**So I decided to rewrite You Look Familiar to give it a better structure and less flaky story. What do you think of the first chapter? If you have any suggestions or question, review or PM me.**


	2. Talk

**Chapter 2: Talk**

'_Rachel is Barbra, Run!' She got up and ran out the door, glad to have her fitness from cheerleading, and she ran after Rachel… After Barbra!_

She rushes out the door, finding Rachel just about to leave through the gate. "Rachel, wait! Please Stop!"

Rachel turned around and scowled "Why!?" she yelled back.

Quinn stops in front of her. "I'm sorry. I can now see that you're Barbra," Quinn said desperately.

"Looks like the blonde isn't all that dumb!" Rachel was trying to hurt Quinn intentionally and turned around to head out the gate.

Quinn smiled a little seeing that angry Rachel again. "Can we please talk about this in my room?" she asked looking straight at Rachel.

Rachel turns around and looks at Quinn "What? So you can be mad at me for something you did?" Her expression looking sour.

"Please Rachel, we really need to sort this out. Can't we talk about it in my room?" Quinn asks.

Rachel sighs, "Fine, we can talk."

Both of them walks back to her room. When Quinn sits down on the bed, her eyes starts to water from the tears.

Rachel, seeing Quinn starting to cry, sits down next to her. "What's wrong, Quinn?"

"Rachel… I am so… so sorry," she says as she looks down and away from Rachel.

"It was not your fault that we separated," Rachel tries to cheer her up.

"I'm not talking about that, Rachel. I'm talking about the way I treated you these last few years. I was a crazy bitch, hell bent on destroying your life. First, I left you and then when I see you again, I bully you. Talk about screwing things up. Rachel, why didn't you ever tell me about this and why now?" She looked at Rachel again.

"I didn't know you were Lucy until we performed 'Born This Way' and you were wearing that t-shirt saying Lucy Caboosey. Plus it wasn't as if we're on speaking terms." Rachel sighed.

"You didn't see the posters of me around school?" Quinn looked a little curious at Rachel.

"What posters?" Rachel frowned with confusion.

"Never mind." Quinn sighed.

"Quinn, didn't you ever think I was Barbra all these years?" Rachel looked straight into her eyes.

"Yes, No, maybe. I don't know," Quinn rambled. "The first time in freshman year when I saw you, I thought you looked a lot like her. When you opened your mouth to greet me, you even sounded like the same person. But after that class, you know what happened." Quinn shrugged.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded.

…

**Flashback:**

_It was the first day of school, the first class. A smiling brunette walked into class and looked around for an open seat. The only one she could find was one next to a slightly annoyed blonde. She went to sit down next to her. The blonde looked at her and felt like she knew this girl. She sat down and introduced herself._

"_Hi, I'm Rachel Berry," she said as she held out a hand towards her._

_The blonde shook her hand, "Quinn Fabray."_

"_Nice to meet you, Quinn." When they released their hands Rachel started talking, "I'm so excited to be in high school, middle school was a drag. It's time for this Berry to shine in high school." It looked like she had stars in her eyes._

_Quinn looked at her and suddenly knew why this girl felt so familiar. The way she looked and the way she talked. It was almost like she was Barbra. No, that can't be, no way could she be Barbra. Rachel's talking was interrupted by the teacher who told her to be quiet. Quinn knows she doesn't want to be friends or even talk to someone who could remind her of the past. That would hurt too much even after all these years. Plus high school is the start of new things. To become head cheerleader. Win Prom Queen and rule this school. Not to be friends with this stupid girl._

_The bell rang and they stood up. _

"_I'll see you around later?" Rachel asked._

"_No, actually you won't. I don't associate with girls with man-hands. I suggest you leave me alone." Quinn looked at her with a very dark expression, seeing the fear in the brunette's eyes, her expression faltered and she walked away._

_Rachel just looked as she walked away. She couldn't understand what just happened. She left the classroom and felt down the whole day._

…

"You really hurt me that day," Rachel said softly.

"I'm sorry for doing that. I was so caught up to be on top that I thought you would derail that." Quinn shook her head.

"I probably would have done that for you. And look at you today, you're head cheerleader for two years in a row and you're most likely to win Prom Queen this year. If you didn't do that back in freshman year, you would've probably been just another girl. Having slushies thrown at you, being shoved into lockers…" Rachel continued.

"Okay, I get it. But then I wouldn't have gotten pregnant by the biggest tool in school and I wouldn't have joined Glee club," Quinn countered.

"And then I would've never found out who you really were, so everything happens for a reason." Rachel smiled a little.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's too late for us to be best friends again?" Quinn wonders.

"Maybe not right away, but it's not too late. I don't want it to be. But we are going to have to give it time." Rachel smiled.

Quinn looks straight at Rachel, holding one of her hands, looking straight into her eyes with an earnest look, "I promise Rachel, I will do anything to get what we had back. No more bitching, rivalry or any of that."

Rachel couldn't help but ask the next question, "Why did you leave Quinn?"

"I had to," she said quietly.

"What do you mean 'had to' Quinn?" Rachel made quotation marks with her hands.

"I can't talk about it Rachel, not yet," she said, her expression hardened, looking like she wanted to kill someone, her hand tightened around Rachel's.

"Ow! Quinn calm down, you're hurting my hand." Rachel yelped.

Quinn let out a sigh and released her hand "S- Sorry… did I hurt you?" Quinn asked.

"No, I'm fine…" Rachel stretched her hand. "I don't understand."

"Understand what?" Quinn frowned.

"Why you're so mean to everyone, if you've been in the same situation many times before?" Rachel explained.

"I think I have that one figured out, though it sounds really selfish and it makes me feel like even more of a bitch… In my mind I thought it was payback for all the times I went through it, so I belittled people just because it will make me feel better… I targeted you most of all because you reminded me most of my past all the time. You reminded me of Barbra all the time, the way you were always up in everyone's business… The way you could easily speak your mind… The way you stood up for yourself, which I liked because you would always protect me from the bullies back then. See, you were the one I hurt by leaving. I felt terrible about that," she didn't even finish the sentence and started crying. Quinn rested her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"It will all be okay," Rachel put an arm around Quinn.

"How are you so calm with all of this?" Quinn managed to get out.

"I'm not… I'm I," Rachel started crying, "I'm really happy to have found you again. Do you remember the first day we met?"

"Yeah, we met on the first day of the second semester in grade 2."

…

**Flashback:**

_Lucy was sitting at the cafeteria table, it was lunchtime and she was sitting all by herself, like always. 'I hate school. No one likes me here.' A sad brunette is approaching her 'Oh no someone is approaching this table'._

"_H- Hi," Lucy said a little scared. _

"_Hi." 'This girl is sad and excited'._

"_Who are you and what do you want from me?" she said defensively._

_The brunette started to cry a little. "May I please sit with you?" she asked with puppy dog eyes._

"_What!? Who sent you here? Are you just going to tease me?" She was still on the defense._

_The brunette just shook her head._

'_I can't let this girl sit alone'. The protective wall Lucy kept up was gone, "Okay you can sit here, I don't bite," Lucy said with a little smile. _

_The girl sat down next to Lucy. "Why aren't you sitting with someone else, why me?" Lucy asked._

"_Everyone else chased me away after a day or two," the brunette replied._

"_I'm sorry they were so awful towards you, you can sit here and I will never chase you away." She smiled. 'I don't care if I'm her last resort, at least I am an option'._

_At that the brunette smiled. "Really?"_

"_Yeah really." Lucy herself smiled. _

"_So why does everyone chase you away?" Lucy asked._

"_I'm really annoying, I talk too much. You can tell me when I do that so I'll stop."_

"_Yes I will," Lucy giggled. 'I may have just finally gotten a friend and she is honest about who she is'. _

"_I'm Barbra by the way."_

"_Lucy." Lucy smiled. "Do you want half of my chocolate bar?" Lucy asks Barbra. _

"_Sure thanks." Barbra smiled. _

'_Maybe I will finally have someone that likes me as a friend and not chase me away'._

'_I like this girl she doesn't even care that I am very chatty', Barbra thinks to herself. _

"_So tell me a bit about yourself?"_

"_Okay, well I love to perform… Singing and dancing and acting. I love gold stars, they're my thing, and I dream of one day being a big star. What about you?" Barbra says while looking up at the clouds._

"_That's nice… Well I love watching movies… I love all sorts of sweets and chocolates… Ummm, I don't know what I want to be yet. And I love to sing in the shower," Lucy said while Barbra just smiled at her._

_The bell rang. "I got to get to class, thanks for sitting with me, Barbra."_

"_No thank you Lucy, what class do you have now?"_

"_Maths with Mrs. Harbour, I used to have class with Mr. Grogin but he's gone."_

_Barbra beamed at this, "Me too, so we can walk together?"._

"_I would like that." Lucy smiled at Barbra. _

_Arriving at class it looked like they were early, "Hey Lucy, why don't we sit at the back corner?"_

"_Sure." They went to the back of the classroom and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. _

_The class was over very fast and Lucy and Barbra exited the classroom. _

"_Lucy, what period you have now?"_

"_English with Mr. Fardin, you?"_

_Barbra's expression changed from happy to a little disappointed, "Reading with Mrs. Lopez."_

_Lucy knew the whole school like the palm of her hand, "That's right next to mine so we could walk together?" Lucy offered. _

_Barbra smiled at her and hooked her arm in with Lucy's. 'I really like how it's so easy to make her happy'. _

_Class ended and it was time to go home, "Umm… Barbra, I was wondering if you would like to sit with me at recess tomorrow?"_

"_Really, I'd love to." Barbra hugged Lucy and she hugged back. _

"_See you tomorrow." Lucy smiled and waved at Barbra as she did the same._

…


	3. Answers

****A/N: Here's the third chapter hope you enjoy it! A big thanks to everyone who Followed, Favorites and Reviewed ;D

**Chapter 3 – Answers**

Rachel and Quinn were sitting on Quinn's bed.

"So…" Rachel started.

"So…" Quinn said also, before giving her a light shove "You've found your childhood best friend and all you can say is 'So'?" she said teasingly.

"Well, I can feel the tension in the air now, so much so that you can slice it with a knife," Rachel explained.

"Knowing that that same annoying spoiled girl in Glee Club was your best friend isn't something you can come to terms with very fast." Quinn sighed

"Knowing you were best friends with the angry cheerleader out to destroy you, is worse." Rachel smiled awkwardly.

Quinn laughed a little "Yeah, I guess it is. But you don't have to worry about that any more. Now that I know who you are, I will not hurt you like I use to," Quinn said honestly.

"I'm glad to hear that. But what made you change into who you are now, Quinn?" Rachel asks.

Quinn winces as the memory she has so long repressed come flooding into her mind, feeling raw since she pushed the memory back almost as soon as it happened "Like I said before, I don't want to talk about it, Rachel."

Rachel doesn't see the pain that question causes and continues "Why not? Tell me, I want to know. Plus you owe me. You owe me to tell me that much, Quinn. You were the one who hurt me," Rachel rambled on.

"God, how did I, for one minute not think that you were Barbra. Your diva fits are perfectly and identically the same as they always were." Quinn exasperated.

"And that is?" Rachel enquired.

"Annoying, Rachel… Annoying," Quinn stated bluntly.

"While I won't take offence to that… But it's because we're the same person, Quinn" Rachel said with a teasing smile.

"Really?" Quinn gave Rachel a puzzled look and she returned it.

"Yeah." Rachel tried to look serious but when a smile started to appear they both started laughing.

"You were always the undercover blonde, Rachel." Quinn continued laughing.

"No I'm not." Rachel pushed Quinn lightheartedly but instead made her fall off the bed. "Quinn, I'm so sorry." Rachel had a shocked expression on her face.

"… and the muscle between the two of us. Lucy and her fierce bodyguard, Barbra the brave," Quinn teased.

"Barbra the brave?" Rachel gave her a look that said 'Really'. "You make me sound like some sort of cheesy comic book hero." Rachel rolled her eyes.

Quinn looked up and gave Rachel a slight nod before they both laughed at that. After the laughing died down Quinn got back on the bed, taking a deep breath before looking at Rachel.

"I know you want to know the why of why I left, but honestly I can't tell you right now. If you give me time, I will tell you eventually, but right now… right now I'm not ready to." Quinn looked straight ahead.

Rachel smiled weakly and rests her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "I understand Quinn. It's wrong of me to expect that of you. You can tell me when you're ready to tell me."

"Thanks Rachel." Quinn turned to Rachel and gave her a tight hug and Rachel returned the hug.

"I won't judge you for whatever happened back then. You have your reasons and it's in the past. I may be curious about it, but it isn't crucial for me to know. What matters now is that we become friends again." They both smiled at Rachel's words. When they were done hugging, Quinn's mother comes knocking on her door.

"Quinnie?" she said through the door.

"Yes, Mom?"

Her mother opened the door. "Dinner's ready in 5 minutes."

"Rachel, do you want to stay for dinner? Mom, is it okay if Rachel joins us?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah sure, there's enough food for everybody." Judy smiled.

"I would love to. My dads are out of town for the night so I would be home alone." Rachel smiled but Quinn could see through the fake smile, that smile she used sometimes to hide things and everyone fell for it but her, a small part of a memory came to mind.

"_Sometimes… they would leave me here for days, weeks alone at home," Barbra said through the tears._

"Well, then it's settled. Would you mind setting the table, Quinnie?" Judy asked.

"Sure mom, we'll set the table." Quinn nodded as Judy left. "Let's go set the table." Quinn gets up and so does Rachel as she follows her downstairs.

They set the table and Judy brings the food from the kitchen.

"I hope you're hungry. I made cheesy noodle surprise." Judy smiled as she puts the dish on the table. They all took their seats. Rachel had a wary look on her face, looking very uncomfortable. Judy noticed it, "Don't worry Rachel, this is a vegetarian dish."

Rachel smiled shyly. "Okay that's good. But then are you also a vegetarian?"

"No, Quinn is the vegetarian. Hasn't she told you?" Judy grins as she starts dishing up the food.

"No, she hasn't." Rachel beams and looks at Quinn "But I knew it was true!"

"How could you have known?" She doesn't make eye contact with Rachel and starts eating.

"I saw how you ranted when either Finn or Puck brought you any meat type food. I first thought maybe you didn't like chicken, but you did the same about hotdogs and then I just knew you were." Rachel smiled triumphantly and started eating.

"So you were actually spying on me?" Quinn joked.

Rachel blushed and finished the food in her mouth "No…"

"Really?" Quinn continued eating.

"Yeah, I was spying on Finn," Rachel said softly.

"I believe you." Quinn nods with a slight smile on her face. They ate in silence.

Breaking the silence Judy asks, "Quinnie, what brought all this on?"

"Mom, doesn't Rachel look familiar to you?"

"She sort of looks like-" Judy stopped knowing how much it upsets her daughter.

"Mom, it's okay… Mom, this is Rachel _Barbra_ Berry," Quinn puts emphasis on Barbra.

"You mean grade school Barbra who used to be your best friend?"

"Yes, exactly her." Quinn smiles genuinely.

"Quinnie, that is wonderful news." Judy beamed.

"I wouldn't have noticed you were Barbra, Rachel… You changed a lot… Longer hair and everything." Judy grinned.

"I know, I hated having short hair..." Rachel agrees.

When they all were finished eating, Judy spoke "You girls can go, I'll do the dishes."

"Thanks mom." Quinn smiled.

"Are you sure Judy? We could do it for you," Rachel offered.

Judy laughed a little "No, it's fine, really." They nodded and went back to the room.

…

As they sat down Quinn spoke.

"You're still as Barbra as you always were."

"What do you mean?"

"They still do it, don't they?" Quinn had a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Who does what Quinn? I don't understand what you mean." Rachel frowned.

"Your dads. They still leave you alone for long periods of times," Quinn stated more than asked, her tone bitter.

"Yes," Rachel voiced soft.

"How long this time?" Quinn continued.

"Four weeks." Rachel looked down trying to hide the sadness.

"So when you had that party they were already gone for more than a week?" Quinn stated and Rachel just nods. They sat in silence for a moment before Rachel spoke up.

"You'd have thought I would get used to it by now. Being here is a sort of relief. I hate being alone in that house." Rachel started crying, Quinn embraced her and felt a sense of déjà vu.

…

_"Do you know how terrible this big house is when you're the only one inside it?" now she's crying into my shoulder. _

_…_

"Everything's going to be okay, Rachel. You just have to believe it." Quinn tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks Quinn." Rachel smiled as the tears started drying up.

When they returned from the embrace Quinn looked at Rachel.

"Do you perhaps want to… sleep… over here?" Quinn asks hesitantly.

Rachel beams. "I would love to!"

"Awesome!" Quinn smiled back.

"But what am I going to sleep in? We have to go to my house quickly to get my stuff." Rachel frowned.

"Let's go then." Quinn agreed. They went downstairs.

"Mom, I'm quickly going with Rachel to her house to get her things. We're going to have a sleepover."

"Okay, sweetie. Just be careful out there." Judy nodded.

"Will do mom," Quinn said as they exited the door and climbed in the car.

…

They stop at Rachel's house and get out of the blondes car. She heads for the front door with Quinn next to her.

"You could've stayed in the car you know?" Rachel retorts.

"It's creepy out there. I feel safer going in with you," Quinn states.

"Well, I feel safer with you here also, so it's a win-win for both of us." Rachel laughs a little as they head inside and upstairs. When they enter her room, Rachel starts packing her things.

"Your room is a lot different from how it looked back then. Except those three bears on your bed." Quinn smiles a little.

"Yeah, I really couldn't let them go. Something special about them." Rachel smiled staring a little at them.

"You use to put them in that order also, pink, blue and then yellow, every time." Quinn remarks.

"Just a habit I guess." She zips up the bag and reaches for something by the TV. "Can we watch this at your house please?" Rachel holds up 'West Side Story'.

"No…" Quinn started before Rachel interrupted.

"Please Quinn, I need to watch it at least once a week and I know it's weird but please, Quinn," Rachel begged.

"I meant no as in you don't have to bring your copy of it. I sort of… have… it…" Quinn felt embarrassed to confess to having it.

Rachel beamed. "You like 'West Side Story'!?" Rachel exclaimed.

Quinn blushed "Yeah, I do." Quinn sighed.

"I never knew you liked these things." Rachel was still smiling.

"So you forgot that I like them?" Quinn stared playfully angry at Rachel.

"What'd you mean?" Rachel asked curious.

"Let's get back to my house and watch the movie," Quinn said changing the subject. "My mother's gonna worry if we're gone too long."

"Okay." Rachel took her bag and they went out and to the car.

…

"I can't believe we're actually having a sleepover," Rachel said while driving back to Quinn's house.

"Neither am I." Quinn smiled as she looked down "If it were under any other circumstances, it would've been some prank I was going to pull on you."

"I wouldn't have put it past you," Rachel said unsteady.

"Rachel, don't you trust me?" Quinn scoffed.

"Of course I do… Now," Rachel said as they stop at Quinn's house. They got out and into the house. "So are we gonna watch it now?" Rachel asked a little pleadingly.

"Yeah of course." Quinn inserted the disc and they started watching, neither talking during the movie. When the movie was over, Rachel got up "Well, I'm going to get ready for bed." She went to the bathroom and Quinn went to her room and started getting into her PJ's. When Rachel got out of the bathroom, Quinn took a double take. Rachel was wearing a tanktop and very short pants. Quinn felt overdressed in her PJ's.

"Wow, Rachel," Quinn muttered.

"I know I look ridiculous. But my other sleepwear was dirty." Rachel blushed as she felt Quinn's eyes on her.

"I think it looks sexy, you should wear that more often." Quinn blushed as soon as she realized what she just said.

"Quinn?" Rachel frowned and smiled.

"Yeah, Rachel?"

"Did you just call me…?" Rachel blushed.

"I guess I did." Quinn blushes "Let's just get to bed." Quinn fell back onto the bed.

"Yeah," Rachel joined her and they just relaxed in silence.

"You've asked me the question, now it's my turn. How did you not know I was Lucy, like didn't you even have a clue I was Lucy?" Quinn looked at Rachel.

"Well, maybe a slight resemblance in freshman year, until you were so mean to me. I thought Lucy would never be so mean so I never thought of you as Lucy after that. You were just that mean cheerleader after that" Rachel stated.

Quinn frowned slightly "Okay. At least now we have time to become friends again." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Rachel started yawning. "Do you mind if I sleep now, it's actually past my bedtime." Rachel pulled the covers over her.

"Sure, Rach. I'm tired too." Quinn also pulled the covers over her and turned off the lights. "Night Rachel."

"Night Quinn," Rachel said back.

...

_3 Hours later…_

"Quinn, are you awake?" Rachel whispers.

"Yeah, I can't get to sleep." Quinn whispers.

"Me too." Rachel starts to sit up and Quinn turns on the light.

"Do you maybe want something to drink? Milk? Water?" Quinn asks.

"Some milk would be nice," Rachel said with a nod.

Quinn opens the door and almost collides with her mother who is also about to open the door.

"Mom!" "Quinn!" they both shriek and Rachel laughs at the scene.

"I saw the light was on and I thought maybe you wanted some chocolate cake?" Judy smiles.

Rachel gets up "I would love some chocolate cake!"

Quinn nods "Looks like we want some chocolate cake."

"Go help yourself, it's in the fridge. I already got mine." Judy holds a plate with chocolate cake. "Goodnight girls," she says as she walks off to her room.

"Night Mom."

"Goodnight Judy."

"Let's get some chocolate cake." Rachel looked excitedly at Quinn.

"Let's go." They walked to the kitchen.

"Big or small slice?" Quinn asks as she opens the fridge to take out the cake.

"Big please." Rachel nods.

"Big it is." Quinn gets a knife and two plates. She cuts off two big slices of cake. "Here you go" and hands her a cake slice and joins her with her own.

"Thanks. I love chocolate cake," Rachel says and bites into it and moans in delight.

"I can see that." Quinn snorts as she starts eating her cake.

"This chocolate cake is absolutely one of the best I've ever tasted," Rachel says as she takes another bite.

"I know right… My mom buys it in this small bakery. Ham's Delights," Quinn says with a smile.

Rachel starts giggling "Ham's Delights? Sounds like a place where they make ham snacks."

"No, only sweet type things, no piece of meat anywhere. The owner's name is Ham Johnson." Rachel's giggling is making Quinn giggle. "Rachel your giggle is contagious."

"I know" Rachel continues. "Quinn, your giggle is making me giggle."

"We are not good for each other at…" Rachel looks at her wristwatch "… quarter past one a.m. in the morning," Quinn said still giggling.

Rachel starts to choke on a piece of cake.

"Rachel!" Quinn got up lighting fast behind Rachel. The blonde starts to hit Rachel's back repetitively, Rachel spits out the piece of cake choking her.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Quinn asked really worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," Rachel's voice is still groggily after the piece of cake she choked on.

"It was nothing." Quinn blushes.

"It wasn't nothing, if you didn't do that I could've died you know," Rachel expressed overdramatically.

"But you didn't and that's all that counts," Quinn smiled a little.

When they finished eating their cake, they went back to Quinn's room and fell asleep easily.

…


	4. Bacon

**Chapter 4 – Sleepovers**

"Good morning, Quinn," Rachel said softly as she sits up in the bed.

Quinn smiles a little before she looks at her watch "Rachel, why did you wake me up? It's only…" Quinn yawns "…six in the morning," Quinn moans. "Go back to sleep, Rach," Quinn pulls the cover over her head.

"Quinn, it's six a.m. We have a whole day ahead of us. We should get out of bed and enjoy this day." Rachel tries to pull the cover off Quinn.

"Rachel, you're lecturing me when I'm sleeping and that is not a good idea. Let me sleep! I always get up early, but not on Saturdays. It's the one day I get to sleep late. Do you have some hyper Berry thing going on?" Quinn sounds annoyed.

"No, I'm just use to getting up at 6 in the morning," Rachel notices that she was talking to herself halfway during the sentence when she heard Quinn snoring again.

Rachel gets up and goes downstairs. "Morning Judy." She smiles at her.

"Morning Rachel, you and Quinn can make your own breakfast, use anything in the kitchen you want. I'm going to be late for a meeting if I don't get going and it's about an hour's drive. Have a nice day, Rachel." Judy smiles as she walks out the kitchen. "Thanks, you too Miss. Fabray." Rachel hears the front door slamming. Rachel decides to shower. When she was finished she went down to the Kitchen.

Rachel remembers Quinn's favorite breakfast foods. She gets the ingredients out of the fridge and starts making them. She gets out the pan and turns on the stove. When she was done making them she serves it on plates, she even chooses to decorate the plates. When she was done it was already nine 'o clock. _Time to wake Quinn up. _She heads up stairs.

"Have you slept enough now?" Rachel asks, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, too long actually." Quinn pulls the covers off of her.

"So how did you sleep?"

"I slept nicely overall, except for 6 a.m. when I was rudely awakened from my beauty sleep." Quinn stares at Rachel. "How about you?"

"I slept like a rock. Your bed is so soft." Rachel nods.

"Wait… do I smell… do I smell Bacon?" Quinn's eyes were alive.

"I made you some breakfast and us some dessert." Rachel beams seeing Quinn's reaction.

Without a second thought they head downstairs. Quinn followed by Rachel close behind.

"You better eat that bacon. It wasn't easy frying that."

"I will." Quinn bites into it "This is delicious! Mmm…" Quinn eats it all up.

"Thanks," Rachel beams. She waits till Quinn was finished. "Now for dessert or breakfast, whichever you want to call it." She gets two plates from the fridge.

"Is this…?"Quinn looks amazed.

"Apple pancakes," Rachel nods.

"How'd you know?"

"You told me yourself a long ago," Rachel blushes.

"How do you remember everything so easily?" Quinn bites into the apple pancake.

"I try to remember everything about my best friend," Rachel starts eating.

Quinn laughs a little "Let's see what I can remember. I know when you cry, a golden ring forms around the edge of your brown eyes." Quinn blushes.

"I never even noticed that." Rachel smiles awkwardly.

"I seem to remember the little things about you. Like when you counted on your finger you always started from your pinky and never from your thumb."

"You really paid attention to what I did. Well… You were always obsessed with the stars. You could easily show me any visible constellation in the sky."

"Okay enough about facts about each other. You're a really great cook. If performing doesn't work out, you can always go the culinary way," Quinn teases.

"Not that I will ever quit performing, but even then I won't be chef. I can't cook animals and chop them up. I could barely make that bacon." Rachel shivers and gets goose bumps.

"You won't be you if you did quit acting. By the way how did you know I loved bacon?"

"That's true. You kinda talked about it in your sleep." Rachel beams.

"You aren't serious!?" Quinn stares open mouthed at Rachel.

"You said it in a funny Australian accent. Something like 'I'd love me some bacon, mate' and I could've sworn you were doing a fist pump," with that Rachel laughs.

"I can't believe I did that in my sleep." Quinn's face is in shock, she refuses to look at Rachel laughing at her. "I actually know where I learned that phrase…" she says quietly.

"Where?" Rachel stops laughing.

"From my uncle Dan who lives in Australia, he used to visit when I was little and I think the phrase stuck," Quinn says softly.

"Interesting, so you got family all over the world?"

"Not all over the world but yeah. You know you could've made a fool of yourself?" Quinn smirks.

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean, I am mostly vegetarian and you making me pork would have been offensive," Quinn raises an eyebrow.

Rachel blushes, a shocked expression on her face "Y- You don't like bacon?"

"No I don't, but I couldn't have thrown it away now, could I?" Quinn frowns enough that it's just noticeable.

"But this morning? You were so eager? I didn't mean to…" Rachel looks down.

Quinn starts laughing and gets up "I love bacon Rachel, I was just teasing you."

Rachel looks flustered "That wasn't funny, Quinn."

"It's funny for me, Rachel."

"So what do we have planned for today?" Rachel asks.

"What about we play some games and watch some movies?" Quinn suggests.

Rachel nods in agreement "The rainy weather is perfect for that!"

"But first let me just take a shower and we can start. You can wait in my room while I shower." They walk upstairs. Rachel sits on the bed while Quinn showers; _I probably shouldn't look through her things. I know I wouldn't want anyone to do that while I'm showering. _Quinn is finished within minutes so Rachel wasn't tempted to go through her stuff.

As they walk down the stairs, Quinn asks "Why don't we play some monopoly?"

"That could work, but only if I am the banker," Rachel states excitedly.

"I never thought you to be the math type." Quinn can't help but smile as she gets the game from the cupboard.

"You don't have to be good in math's to be the banker in a game of monopoly, Quinn," Rachel's tone is condescending

"Probably not," Quinn shrugs and hands the game box to Rachel "You're the banker, right? So you set up the game." Quinn sat back across the table from her, arms folded.

"Where in the rules does it state that?" Rachel looks dumbfounded.

"In the section of Quinn's rules," Quinn smirks.

"Ha ha, but fine, I'll set up the game," Rachel sets up the game. Rachel chose the hat while Quinn chose the dog. The two played for about two hours before Rachel went bankrupt.

"Yes! I won!" Quinn smiles "You sure don't mind spending a lot of cash really fast. You were buying like crazy," she adds.

"Well, you weren't so slow on buying yourself," she counters.

"I was playing strategically. You on the other hand were using what-can-I-buy-next strategy."

"Are we really fighting about this?" Rachel raises an eyebrow.

"Looks like we are." Quinn grins before they started laughing again, when the laughing dies down, Quinn looks at her watch "Looks like it's time for lunch."

"What's for lunch?" Rachel enquires.

"How about some hot pockets?" Quinn suggests.

"I haven't had those since I was a kid," Rachel beams.

"Great, than it's a reason to make them," Quinn smirks as she walks to the kitchen.

When they were ready, Quinn serves them on two plates and hands one to Rachel and they sit at the counter.

"Do you remember our first sleep over?" Rachel asks.

"How could I forget it? Lots of things happened at that sleepover," Quinn smiles a bit.

**Flashback:**

"_Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, guess what?!" Barbra jumps up and down with excitement._

"_What, what__,__ what?" I try to stop her from jumping by putting my hands on her shoulders._

"_My Dads' said yes!" she squeals._

"_Yes to what?" I ask calmly but her excitement is rubbing off on me, so I just smile at her._

"_The sleepover, silly!" Barbra playfully slaps me._

"_The one you have asked your Dads' for over 6 months?" I playfully punch her shoulder._

"_Yes, that one. I can't believe I finally get to have a sleepover with you!" She squeezes me._

"_Barbra! Barbra you're squeezing the life out of me!" I try to break free from her hug but it fails._

"_Oh, sorry!" She lets go of me._

_Before I catch myself I grab her and hug her. "I'm so glad we can have a sleepover." I feel a stray tear go down my cheek._

"_Lucy, why are you sad?" she asks me and I see a tear roll down her cheek._

"_I'm not sad, I'm just so happy I can finally have a sleepover at someone's house. It's the first time I will ever be sleeping over at someone's house. I'm just so happy," another tear rolls down my cheek._

"_I'm also so happy, Lucy. This will be my first slumber party as well," her voice sounds faint and small which the last time I heard that was the day we met._

"_Barbs, I like saying it like that… Anyways this will be the first of many to come," I smile at her and wipe away the tear on my face._

"_I hope so too. Tomorrow night will be great!" Only Barbra can change her expression from sad to overjoyed within a second._

"_Yeah, it will!" I smile as broadly as I possibly could._

_She squeezes me again with a content sigh, and whispers "I'm so glad to have you as my friend."_

_"Barbs… Stop, you're going to make me cry for real this time. I wouldn't have it any other way. True friends for life," I squeeze her back._

_"You two, get to class!" an old male teacher yells at us._

_"We were talking so long that we didn't hear the bell ring." Barbra smiles._

_We both laugh. "We better get to class."_

_We separate after a few seconds. "See you at break."_

_"You too, Lucy," she smiles that smile that always brings joy to my heart._

_**Friday: End of school day**_

_"Barbs, are you ready to go?" I hook my arm with her arm._

_"Totally, tonight's going to be awesome!" We walk almost to the end of the hallway before we are tripped or rather I get tripped and take Barbra down with me. _

_We were tripped by Elith Barbenheimer. She was really stupid and she had the body of a boy; muscular like and tall. I wasn't stupid enough to tackle her and neither was Barbra. She was simply too big and strong to tackle down. And stupid and big doesn't mix well so we steer clear of her, mostly. We even tried talking to her once and if I didn't grab Barbs out of the way, she could've broken her nose if it was a hit. Whenever we see her we turn around and take another route. I saw how she beat up a 6__th__ grader. He had a bruised eye and a broken arm. Still they did nothing to her. She should have been expelled for that, bet there's money involved. We don't let ourselves be bullied anymore, but Elith is a different story. Another shocking fact is she is loaded. I don't mean well off. I mean they are multi-millionaires and she behaves like this. Talk about money can't buy class. Somewhere inside me I feel sorry for her. She has two henchmen with her. Shola and Ruby. Shola is a tan scrawny brunette. She is what you'd call 'as stupid as a rock'. I once told her that if she plants her homework it will grow out complete. I had to contain myself the next day in class when her homework was full of dirt. Ruby is short and has red hair. Ruby on the other hand is fast and the smartest of the bullying trinity. If you call just passing a test, smart. But at least she's not failing like the other two. I guess if Ruby was with smarter kids she would be smarter too. Those two are bringing her down. I should talk to Barbra about befriending Ruby and getting her away from them. _

_We get up off the ground and keep on walking like nothing happened. "Just ignore her, Barbs. And move faster, we have to get out of here," I whisper._

_"There's my Dads, let's go." We rush to the car._

_We got in the backseat of the car._

_"Hey Daddy. Hey Dad," she kisses both of them._

_"Hi Leroy and Hiram," it feels awkward to say it like that but after the parent student meeting a year ago they insisted I call them that._

_"Hey sweeties." Leroy starts the engine._

_We stop at my house to get my clothes before going straight to her house._

_They had a beautiful house. The garden outside was beautiful. It looks like a perfectionist's work. A huge apple tree in the middle of the lawn. Then the roses are different colors, almost no bush is the same. There are red, yellow, white, pink, beige, purple and even an odd blue one. Somehow they had crossbreeds. Yellow roses with red stripes and so forth. There was a small fountain encircled by the roses. It was the most beautiful garden I've ever seen._

_"Lucy, you coming?" Barbra taps me on the shoulder._

_"Wow, Barbs. Your garden is beautiful," I state while I'm still staring at it._

_"Thanks, Daddy has green fingers. You should see the backyard," she smiles._

_"I would love to. But I think I should go put my clothes in the house first and I really need the bathroom like right now," I smile nervously._

_"Okay, let's go." We walk inside and my mouth almost drops to the floor._

_"Wow, the inside looks really amazing. Let me guess, Leroy did the interior decorating also?" I ask as I am still looking around._

_It was a double story house. The staircase split in two against the wall and lead up to the left and right side of the first floor. To the left I could see a huge kitchen and what looked like a bar stacked with all sorts of alcohol. To the right was the entertainment area behind two doors. Each had a name tag on them. Games room. Entertainment Room. There was a big window above the staircase._

_"Yes, he did the interior decorating. And thanks again."_

_I follow Barbra upstairs. Her room is to the left side. Just before reaching the top step of the staircase I look outside the window. If my jaw was loose it would have dropped to the ground. There are two huge trees at either side of the lawn. It's like a rainbow of flowers against the sides of the lawn. There probably isn't a type of flower that isn't here. In the far back of the lawn was a square with cactuses and stones neatly arranged in a square pattern. This all worked so well together._

_"Lucy, you really should stop doing that, you're going to start drooling," she giggles at me._

_"Sorry, but your place is amazing," I smile sheepishly. I really should stop gaping so much at everything._

_"Thanks, let's go to my room." She walks quite fast to her room._

_"Here we go," she says as she opens the door._

_"Nice room, Barbra," I say slowly._

_Her room is pale compared to the rest of the house. There's the big bed, probably king size. The mirror and makeup in the corner. Then a few posters of what I believe are musicals and Divas. Just two closets to the side of the room with a small bathroom behind a door in the middle. Save for the big bed, this would be a normal kids room._

_"I know what you're thinking, Lucy. My room is the opposite of what the house is," she sighs._

_"I wasn't thinking that," I say sheepishly._

_"I wanted my room this way. When this place gets too much, I can retreat to my room and relax without being reminded of being so rich," her voice was soft and sounds like it was breaking a little. She stands up and looks out the window. "There they go again, as always," I could literally see her shaking a little._

_I grab her by the arms and turn her around "Barbs, what do you mean as always?"_

_"Ever since I turned 10 a year ago, they thought they could leave me alone at home for days. They once were gone for little more than a week. Do you know how terrible this big house is when you're the only one inside it?" Now she starts crying and I automatically pull her into a hug. _

_"That's terrible. Barbra, invite me over when that happens again or come sleep at my house. You shouldn't be alone like this. What your Dads are doing is terrible. You're only in grade 5. Promise me, Barbra, you'll call me. I don't want you to be alone, never ever again," I lift her head up and she nods at me._

_"Thanks Lucy, for everything. From not chasing me away that first time we met, to the time you refused to let me go alone to the principal. Even the little things, like sharing your chocolate with me," she is beaming now._

_I can't help but smile back at her. "You were the one who saved me, Barbra. If you didn't sit with me I would have been all alone. And you defend me when some bully comes around and tries to bully us."_

_"We saved each other from a terrible childhood. Don't ever leave me Lucy, and I'll promise to do the same," she hugs me again._

_"I promise I'll never leave you." I mean it with everything I have. I'll never abandon Barbra._

_"Thanks," she says as she gives me a final squeeze. "Enough of this, let's enjoy the night." She yanks me out of her room downstairs. "I just want to show you something in the backyard. It's my little secret and I'm going to share it with you only," she drags me to the backyard, locking the house behind her._

_"I feel honored." As funny as it may sounds, I kind of do feel honored that she would show something only to me._

_Their house was built on a sort of hill. I didn't notice it before but in the backyard in the far back, there was a hole in the fence, big enough for a kid to fit through. We both clamber through and I follow her. We are at a big climbable tree. She starts to climb to the top and I follow her. I sit down on a branch right next to her._

_"Looks like we're just in time," she beams and looks in front of her._

_"For wha…" I didn't understand till I look where she is looking._

_From where we sat it looked like all the branches in front of us were broken off for the view. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The sun was setting and you could see the whole city from up here. Everything turned golden as the sun set. Even the clouds were lined with gold. I glanced at Barbra and she looked golden. Slowly everything turned orange and then started to darken. Soon all the city lights were lighting up. It looked almost as amazing as the sunset. I could feel a certain brunette's eyes on me._

_"Amazing, isn't it?" she beams at me while squeezing my hand._

_"Amazing can't even begin to describe it. It's breathtaking," I say in wonder._

_"I know, I've been seeing it for years and still can't get used to it." She is in awe._

_"We should probably be getting back inside before it gets too dark," I suggest._

_"Yes, we should."_

_We both climb down and we go back inside._

_"Barbra, that was one of the most amazing things I have ever seen." I am still in wonder over the sunset._

_"I know right. It's like seeing heaven for a little while," she is clearly also still in awe too._

_"Let's get something to eat from the kitchen," we walk toward the kitchen._

_"Salad or Burger, Lucy?" she asks me. But all I wanted was that KFC burger in her hand. I'm absolutely crazy for them._

_"Burger, please." She takes two burgers out of the fridge and puts them into the microwave._

_"Set the timer to 30 and press start," she mumbles to herself._

_"How did you know I love KFC burgers?" I ask before I could stop myself._

_"You told me a few times you would do anything for a KFC burger 'right now' at school, so I figured why not have it for dinner tonight," she smiles._

_This girl knows me too well. I know KFC burgers are cheap and probably not healthy, but I love the taste of a KFC burger, it's absolutely finger licking good. I'll eat a lot of them if I could._

_"I should be careful what I say around you. You remember everything I tell you," I giggle afterwards._

_"Like how you slipped on an ice cube at the end of last year?" she teases me._

_"How- I can hardly remember that," I gape at her._

_"I have a great memory," she takes the burgers out of the microwave._

_"So, wanna eat in the dining room or while we watch a movie?" she says while holding the burgers in her hand._

_"This might seem rude, but while we watch a movie?" I shrug._

_"Okay, please don't mess on the seats. My Dads' scolded me once for a drop of tomato sauce on a seat. Let's go," she gestures me to follow her._

_"I won't let a drop fall on those seats." I follow her._

_As I entered the room I wasn't surprised to see it could take 30 people at front and about 10 on the bar chairs. These people have it all. But it's not enough. Money can't buy happiness, well to a certain point. And Barbs here is a prime example that being rich doesn't make you popular or happy. Her Dad's are making matters worse; going away for days like that, really isn't good for any kid. Especially one as lonely as Barbra._

_"So, barstool or couch?" I almost crash into her, being in thought as I am._

_"Barstool sounds good," I smile at her._

_"Okay, just don't sit in the last two, they're my Dads' favorite barstool and they hate it when even I sit in them," she scowls._

_"Fine with me, I'll just sit her," I pick the fourth stool._

_"I'll sit right next to you." She sits down and takes the big remote from the counter, switching on the screen. "What are we going to watch?" she points to the screen, which shows a catalog of movies._

_"Why don't we watch the third one from the bottom, I really want to see that movie," I smirk._

_"You like musicals?" she beams._

_"I don't like musicals," I saw her face fall and I half smile, "I love them." She beams again. Damn I love making her smile like that. It really makes my day._

_"Well, you won't be disappointed by this one. It's one of my personal favorites. I've really liked how in the end-" I put my hand on her mouth to quiet her._

_"Don't spoil the movie for me. I'd really like to see how it ends myself," I glare at her with a smile._

_"Sorry," she says making a puppy dogface. Both of us burst out in laughter not sure what's really funny._

_"We should eat before our food gets cold," she says still trying to contain her laughter._

_"I'm already halfway," I smile sheepish. I have this thing where I would absent-mindedly eat while I walk. I would arrive at the place I'm going to sit and eat at and the food would almost already be half eaten._

_"Wow, you eat fast," she gapes at me as if I did something wrong._

_"I absent mindedly eat when I'm walking and talking, it's just something I do," I look down embarrassed and annoyed._

_"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just stated a fact. I'm sorry," she puts down her burger and gives me a hug from the side._

_"Don't worry about it, Barbs. I didn't take it that way," I smile back at her. "Let's finish eating. There's something I want to ask you."_

_"Okay, about what?" she looks confused._

_"Eat first, talk later," was all I said._

_When we finished our burgers she turned her stool to me._

_"So what did you want to ask me?" she stares into my eyes almost like she can see right through me._

_"You know Ruby from our school?" _

_She raises an eyebrow. "Bullying trinity Ruby?"_

_"Yes her!"_

_"What about her?"_

_"I was wondering… What would you say about us befriending her and getting her away from those two?" I wait for her response._

_"Umm… I don't know," she shakes her head slightly._

_"Think about it Barbs, she is not that dumb, and she is being brought down by those two. If she were our friend, maybe she'll be happier and her grades could go up. Before it's too late for her, we could rescue her from becoming stupid under the influence from those two. Plus, wouldn't it be better if we had another friend as well," I try convincing her._

_"You know what? You're right. Having another friend would be nice." She smiles at me._

_I hug her, "You're awesome, Barbs."_

_"Not as much as you are. Wanting to save a kid from a crappy type of life," she squeezes me tighter._

_"We should talk to her as soon as she's alone and away from those two," I speak my mind out loud._

_"What about tomorrow morning?" she suggests._

_"It's Saturday, where are we going to find her?" I look really confused at her._

_"When I have all this free time I spy on the neighbors and I found out she lives four houses from here," Barbra blushes._

_I am kind of astonished that she spies on people, I think before catching my breath. "Then let's go to her house tomorrow. Can't believe you spy on the neighbors, you know that that's illegal right?"_

_"I know it is, but it's fun," Barbra grins. "Did you know I can read lips? Well all the basic words I can read," she shrugs._

_"Wow, umm that's both freaky and awesome. Where did you learn that?" I sound sarcastic but didn't mean to._

_"One of the maids that used to work for us helped me learn it," she says meekly._

_"Sorry, didn't mean to sound sarcastic. Where are the maids now?" I ask._

_"No, it's fine. We don't have any, Daddy keeps firing them because they steal from us," a small smile forms on her lips._

_"Oh, maybe it's for the better. Let's watch that movie now," I smile at her._

_"Let me just get us some popcorn from the machine," she grabs two popcorn containers that looks like the ones that are used in the cinema's and fills it up with popcorn._

_"Here you go, the flavoring is over there," she points to what looks like about 14 different flavors._

_We both sprinkle things onto the popcorn and sit down on the couch in the middle of the seats._

_"Why is there a couch in here?" I kind of just blurt out._

_"Because it's neither fun nor comfortable watching a bunch of movies sitting on these seats," she smiles and pressed play on the TV._

_"Oh, smart idea," I give a light chuckle._

_"It is. Shush! The movie is about to start." Her face gets a serious look and she puts her finger on my mouth._

_"Okay," I mumble._

_We sit and watch the movie in silence, until it ends. It was nice taking a break from talking so much._

_"So what did you think about the movie?" she turns to me, play glaring at me._

_"I thought it was boring, I honestly felt like I could fall asleep and have a better dream than this," I am trying to be serious and when that last word comes out of my mouth I smile a bit and she catches on quickly. We look each other in the eyes and I couldn't take it anymore. We have another laughing moment._

_"Tell me what you really thought about the movie." She looks like she really wants to know, not just asking for the sake of asking._

_"I loved it. The music was great and I thought the actors were pretty good too. Definitely a new favorite of mine," I smile at her._

_"Awesome!" she shrieked and hugs me again. This is probably the most hugs I have received in a while._

_"It's just a movie, Barbs," I shake my head slightly._

_"I'm not talking about the movie. I'm talking about you. You're the best friend anyone can ask for. You're kind, you don't judge me and you make me smile a lot more than I ever did. I'm so glad we're friends," she starts to cry again._

_I press her against me and try to keep the tears from forming in my eyes._

_"You shouldn't have to keep everything in, Lucy. It's going to get worse the more times you bottle it up," she says with tears still falling down her face._

_At this moment I kind of snapped. This time Barbra grabbed me into her arms. I've been trying to keep myself from crying for a while now but I kind of went full force on sobbing now. "I'm also happy we're friends, Barbs. Not because you're rich but because you also are very accepting of me and the way I look," my voice cracking from crying._

_"There is nothing wrong with the way you look, Lucy. You're perfect just the way you are," she says with a strong but cracking voice. When she says those words I feel my heart beat faster._

_"You're also perfect, Barbs. Don't let anyone keep you from being a star, the one you already are and the brighter one you are going to be." By now the sobbing became softer and not so heavy anymore._

_"Thanks, Lucy. I will not let you down," she smiles at me again._

_"Why don't we go shower and get into our PJ's?" I suggest._

_"Okay, you can use the guest shower, it's right next to my room," she points in the direction, sort of._

_"Okay, let's go." We stand up and she pushes the off button on the remote._

_We go to her room and I get my things to go showering. I shower pretty fast usually, and tonight was no different. I go back to her room and I see that she was still in the shower. A thought crossed my mind. I grabbed a pillow and went to lean against the door of the one closet. I waited a few minutes for her to come and when she did, I hit her in the face with the pillow. "Pillow Fight!" I yell._

_"No pillow fights. It will just mess up my room and I don't want to destroy those pillows," she whines._

_"Okay, your house, your rules," I smile at her, a little disappointed._

_"Do you want some hot chocolate from the kitchen?" she asks._

_"Yes, please." I follow her to the kitchen._

**End of Flashback.**


End file.
